firstencounterassaultreconfandomcom-20200213-history
First Encounter Assault Recon
F.E.A.R. (Abbreviated for First Encounter Assault Recon,) was originally made by einstein123. Quickly getting very popular; several other users branched out, making "sub - divisions". Einstein123's F.E.A.R. is the original group. Although F.E.A.R. is hated by many users, it is currently the largest group on ROBLOX, of which some ROBLOXians believe it is due to filling it up with alts. No one is sure how F.E.A.R. got so big with active users, but it is generally assumed that SONICTHEHEDGEHOGXX's largely popular places have something to do with it. Some groups, like UCR, RAT and MI6, allied with F.E.A.R. to prevent a large-scale war. Other groups have tried to "destroy" this group, but lacked the power to do so. F.E.A.R. (And SONICTHEHEDGEHOGXX as well) has been heavily criticised, and is often the scapegoat of the War Groups on ROBLOX. Many don't realize F.E.A.R.'s name was copied from a videogame.First Encounter Assault Recon, or F.E.A.R. for short, was founded by SONICTHEHEDGEHOGXX in mid-2009. It quickly attained status throughout the clan world, thus becoming the biggest clan on ROBLOX. F.E.A.R. is currently the largest group on ROBLOX, many believe this is due the amounts of alternate accounts it may or may not have. F.E.A.R. gained its popularity due to it's highly famous leader, SONICTHEHEDGEHOGXX, and his well-known place, Island Resort. Groups such as RoC, JC, OSE and TD have tried to destroy the group, but have lacked the skill to do so. F.E.A.R. and SONIC have been on the recieving end of much criticisim by much of the clan world, due to alligations of place-stealing and other dishonorable acts. Many do not know F.E.A.R.'s name is based on a videogame. Military ranksEdit 'Private 【PVT】'Edit Starter rank. These are your everyday cannon fodder. - Join the group. Corporal 【CPL】Edit One rank above Private. These are generally more mature, smarter. - Train and meet requirements for a promotion during a training session. Sergeant 【SGT】Edit One rank above Corporal. These men are trained to lead squads and don't hesitate when faced with decisions. They can begin to command lower ranks. - Train and meet requirements for a promotion during a training session. Lieutenant【LET】Edit One rank above sergeant. These men are specially trained and face the most vigorous of decisions and training than any other infantry rank. - Train and meet requirements for a promotion during a training session. Captain【CPT】Edit A higher rank than lieutenant. These men need to make big decisions in short time, and are vigorous in combat. This is the maximum rank you can earn by training. - Train and meet requirements for a promotion during a training session. Officer【OFF】Edit These users are clever and know their tactics. They do not usually engage in infantry based firefights though. - Take an exam with a General grading it. Colonel【COL】Edit Host trainings and raids, keeps F.E.A.R. going. - Voted in. General 【GEN】Edit Very close advisors and friends of SONICTHEHEDGEHOGXX. They are able to admin attack and schedule training routine at their own discretion. - You have to be a dedicated F.E.A.R. Member. Commander of F.E.A.R.【COM】Edit The presidential seat of F.E.A.R. , SONICTHEHEDGEHOGXX is the current commander of F.E.A.R. - Own the group. Official DivisionsEdit Armacham Technology CorporationEdit Responsible for technology within F.E.A.R. They are some of the most highly gifted when it comes to building and/or scripting. Some fighters who are highly skilled in combat are hired to protect developers. F.E.A.R. Replica ForcesEdit These are the most highly skilled fighters in F.E.A.R. To get in, you have to beat a squadron leader in order to get in the Academy. Once in the Replica Forces Academy, you must train to graduate. After graduation, you become one of the legends of Roblox. F.E.A.R. Honors DivisionEdit These are some of the most loyal members in F.E.A.R. To get in, you have to show extreme loyalty, maturity and dedication to F.E.A.R. There is an exam to get in, but some Adminstrators allow people in without taking the exam ONLY IF they show that they deserve it. F.E.A.R. Military PoliceEdit Generally regarded as some of the more mature members of F.E.A.R. To get in, you have to be an Officer or higher. Although, if you show extreme maturity as a lower rank, you may get in. There are many more F.E.A.R. divisions, too many to list. We are only listing the more well-known ones. Trivia I actually put this table of ranks/divisions on the roblox.wiki.com page, do not accuse use of plagiarism